fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 6/6/16
(Video recaps the events of last week’s Chaos. The tag tournament is hyped up, with its last bracket stage matches taking place tonight. All the ROTC matches are recapped, especially Owens attack on Shane. The contract signing between Owens and Shane is announced for tonight with a main event of AJ Styles, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Dalton Castle vs Bray Wyatt, Kazuchika Okada, and Tyler Breeze.) MATCH 1: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: reDragon vs TMDK 'O’Reilly taps out Haste to the ankle lock to win for his team at 16. ' SEGMENT 1: Hideo Itami comes out to a mixed reaction, mostly boos. '' ''Itami: Many of you were wondering where my new attitude came from. Why I’m so nasty, so focused, so bloodthirsty. I’ll tell you exactly why. This goes back nearly 10 years. It has nothing to do with Hiroshi Tanahashi personally, but my company, and his, were never able to get along. Men from his company disrespected men from mine. My mentor was greatly disrespected not just in insults, but in attitude and acknowledgement. My company has always been about the wrestling. Tanahashi’s was about the entertainment. That’s why an idiot like him who plays air guitar in his entrance was able to advance so far. And he’s right, when I tried to enter his company, they didn’t let me, because I was an outcast. It may sound petty, but that’s what makes me mad. Tanahashi still continues the disrespect by belittling me and everyone else who comes after him. I’m going to destroy Tanahashi for what he and those before him have done. I’m not against you fans, I’m only against Tanahashi. '' ''The crowd starts to get on Itami’s side a bit as Tanahashi comes out. '' ''Tanahashi: Everything that you’ve just said is false. I did no such disrespectful actions. You’re upset that you’re not at the level of success I am. It’s fine. You have your chance at ROTC, so stop whining and let’s see if you can back up your words this Sunday. '' ''The crowd starts to boo Tanahashi a bit and cheer for Itami but by the end of it, it’s a 50/50 reaction. '' '''MATCH 2: Dalton Castle and No Way Jose vs The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) ' 'Castle and Jose win at 9 minutes when Castle takes out Edwards with the Bang-A-Rang. After the match, Richards and Edwards argue before destroying No Way Jose. ' 'MATCH 3: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: Y2BAYBAY vs International Airstrike ' 'Jericho catches a flying Andrade with a codebreaker to pick up the win at 11 minutes. ' 'After the match, Neville and Andrade shake hands and dissolve their team. ' SEGMENT 2: A video package runs down the quarterfinal slots, only one is left to be decided and that’s between The Wolf and The Viper, and NONSTOP ACTION. '' ''Orton and Corbin are seen talking together backstage when Hardy and Aries come up to them. '' ''Hardy: Hey guys. Look, Corbin I don’t know you, Orton I know you too well and for bad reasons, but whoever wins between us gets that spot in the quarterfinals. I just want to say good luck, and I hope we can go out and put on a good clean match. Whoever wins between us will definitely earn those titles that’s for sure. '' ''Corbin: You’re right. But it’s more about putting on a good match. You have to understand, wolves and snakes are primal creatures. You corner us… we’ll do anything to win, and I mean anything. '' ''Corbin and Orton walk off while Hardy and Aries stare them down. '' '''MATCH 4: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Big E ' 'Nakamura takes out Big E with the Bomaye at 13 minutes. ' 'MATCH 5: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: The Wolf and The Viper vs NONSTOP ACTION ' 'Aries hits Orton with a Brainbuster off the top rope after Hardy takes Corbin out with a suicide dive. ' 'MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Dalton Castle vs Bray Wyatt, Kazuchika Okada, and Tyler Breeze ' 'The face team wins at 18 minutes when Styles hits Okada with the Phenomenal Forearm. ' 'After the match, the faces celebrate until Hideo Itami comes and beats down on Tanahashi. Castle tries to help him but Breeze throws Castle out of the ring, only for Styles to throw out Breeze and Itami. Styles checks on Tanahashi but Bray enters the ring and takes out Styles with Sister Abigail. The lights flicker and Balor appears in the ring. Balor destroys Tanahashi with a Bloody Sunday, then hits one on Styles. Balor and Wyatt stand over everyone. Balor gives Wyatt a strange look but the lights go out and they both disappear. ' SEGMENT 3: The ring gets set up for a contract signing. Corey Graves comes out to a big pop to officiate the contract signing. '' ''Graves: Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Corey Graves and I'm the GM of Survival. What I'm here to do is make sure the contract signing goes smoothly, so first please welcome the guy who kicked my ass a few weeks ago, Shane O Mac!! '' ''McMahon comes out to a huge pop and makes his way down to the ring. McMahon and Graves shake hands before Shane takes a mic. '' ''McMahon: Owens you really shouldn't have attacked me last week. No not in fear of any political consequences which is why I didn't let them arrest you. It's for your own sake, because now I have another reason to kick your ass. As general manager, and this very well may be my last order as GM, our match at ROTC will now be... FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE! '' ''McMahon signs the contract as the crowd pops. Owens comes out to boos and quickly signs the contract. Owens turns around but quickly turns back and grabs Shane. Owens powerbombs Shane and stands over him holding the title up as the crowd boos.